


Dear BJ

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Epistolary, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Hawkeye writes a letter





	Dear BJ

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Epistolary"

Dear BJ,

It feels so strange to write that. I've written hundreds of letters with you by my side, but this is the first I'll write to you.

Despite how often I dreamed of home, I find myself missing certain elements of Korea, and the people most of all. I suppose it only makes sense that I'd feel that way; we were closer than family for so long.

It feels a little trite, though. What am I supposed to say?

How's the weather back there? No bombs going off in California, I hope? Do any interesting surgeries lately? Are you settling back in to paradise just as badly as I am?

I should stop before I get too touchy-feely. You know how I am with that mush.

Mush. Almost like Mash, without the silly asterisks. Almost.

Anyway, give Peg my love.

Yours,  
Hawkeye


End file.
